Total Drama Again
by soft words and airy touches
Summary: Going back to the infamous island, Chris has selected 20 new contestants to compete on yet another one of his shows for 10,000,000 dollars.  Who'll win it all on Total Drama Again? -  APPS CLOSED  -  Rated T for language & suggestive themes.
1. Application Forms & Rules

**a/n: okay, so, i know that i tried to write a submit-an-OC story before, but i failed. so, this time, i give everyone my word that i will stick it out until the end. as long as i keep getting your motivation, i will update. i am accepting up to eighteen characters (i am throwing in two of my own.)**

* * *

><p><strong>now, for the rules.<strong>

**rule one;**

**i want a variety of characters. not twelve goths, seven jocks, & twenty preps. but, if you choose to have your character fall under one of those stereotypes, i'd suggest to make your character the most detailed & interesting, as that's how to win my favor.**

**rule two;**

**as i said above, be detailed with your character! the more detail you use, the more likely i am to pick your character. but, remember, i'd like these characters to be realistic &/or relatable.**

**rule three;**

**if you have any confusion in any part of your application, please PM me, & i'll help you.**

**rule four;**

**please use proper grammar when filling out your character.**

**rule five;**

**put "i love fried chicken" in the beginning &/or end of your application to let me know that you've read this! this may also impact whether or not i accept your character.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER: oh, i so own total drama. that's why i'm writing this fanfiction story.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Full name:<p>

Age:

Birthdate (You may or may not include year):

Gender:

Stereotype:

...

Personality:

Personal biography?:

Do they curse?:

Sexual Orietation:

Do you want your character to be paired?:

How would they act when they're on the island?:

How would they act around their friends?:

How would they act around their enemies?:

How would they act around their crush?:

What's their family like?:

What're their friends like?:

Religion (If they have one, and how religious are they):

Fear(s) (And reason(s) why):

...

Facial features:

Race:

Hair style/color:

Eye shape/color:

Body shape:

Height/weight:

Normal clothing:

Pyjama clothing:

Swim clothing:

...

Audition tape:

Challenge ideas? (This will be helpful in the future, so please include it):

Anything else I should know?:

* * *

><p><strong>an: good luck! i will be including the unofficial cast list & my two characters' applications in the next cast list for your viewing.**

**thank you all!**


	2. The Unoffical Cast List

**a/n: i want to thank everyone who sent in a character! right now, i know who i officially want in my story, but applications are still open!**

**right now, one person can definitely get in if they submit a homosexual male.**

**so, i'm sure everyone wants to know who made it in, yes? well, here's the (un)official cast list! there are 3 spots left for guys, & 5 spots left for girls! & you'll find my characters below the list. (: good luck!**

* * *

><p><em>Sean William Hart - The Strong-Minded, Anti-Hero<em>

_Toyna Jane "T.J" Peterson - The Thrill-Seeking Country Girl_

_Elvis Waern - The Music Connoisseur_

_Winnie Strom - The Spitfire_

_Isabelle Jane "Izzy" Stilio - Freak/Loser_

_Flynn Nathaniel Forrest - Loser_

_Oliver Parker Noctua - Nerd/Loser_

_Isabella Burremuerto - The Latin Liar_

_Alexandra Taylor Ramierez - The Rude/Tough Girl_

_Joe Smeader - The Nice Guy_

_Bambina Marie Logan - The Bubbly, Naïve Girl_

_Konner Jonathan Grey - The Manipulative Playboy_

* * *

><p>Full name: Bambina Marie Logan<p>

Age: 15

Birthdate (You may or may not include year): June 24th

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Bubbly, Naïve Girl

...

Personality: Bambi is an optimistic, sweet girl. She is very outgoing, striking up conversations with even the most reclusive of people. Or, at least, attempting to. While she is very happy-go-lucky, she's also rather sensitive, and will most likely get teary-eyed or sob if yelled at. Bambi is noticeably naïve, which can lead to her being easily manipulated and used. Her naivety has often led her into being a pawn of a sick plan, or an evil queen bees' lackey, to her dismay.

She tries to look on the bright side in even the worse of situations. She is rather childish, and has a large imagination, leading her to being good with younger kids. She's very clumsy, often knocking things over constantly. On some occasions, she's known to be a bit hypocritical. Though she seems happy, she has incredibly low self-esteem. She truly does hate herself; she blames herself for her mother leaving, she thinks she's ugly, she thinks she's stupid. And when a negative thought plagues her mind, she is likely to cut. Sometimes it's hard to tell if she is happy, or if it's all just a well-played façade.

Personal biography: When Bambi was a little girl, her parents used to have horrible shouting matches that occurred almost every night, and they weren't very pleasant. Bambi was around seven when her parents got into a huge argument. She remembered hiding in her room while they fought, praying that it would all just stop. She had slipped into bed at some point, and her door suddenly opened.

It was her mother. She whispered, "I love you, sweetie, but mommy can't be here anymore...I have to leave now."

Bambi had misunderstood, thinking she was going to Grandma's or something along those lines. She had kissed Bambi's forehead and left. She, her elder brother and sister, and her father were shell-shocked by her suddenly leaving. Bambi was depressed, and her father still loved her, despite her inability to be responsible, and her siblings were cold when she came into subject. They managed to live by themselves, never getting a phone call or letter from the woman who abandoned them. Bambi tries to completely block her mother out, putting up a happy façade to hide her hurt.

Do they curse?: She uses random substitutes for curses, (ex. "Holy horse radish!") but never curses.

Sexual Orietation: Heterosexual.

Do you want your character to be paired?: Yes.

How would they act when they're on the island?: She'll act as she usually does; full of enthusiasm to be on the island. She'll probably jump up and down in excitement, her wave will be blurry, and she'll talk a bit fast.

How would they act around their friends?: She's very loyal, sweet, outgoing. It is strange and unexpected since she is so naïve, but she gives great advice. Though she won't stand up for herself, she'll stand up for a friend.

How would they act around their enemies?: She stays noticeably quiet or nervous. If they say something impolite, she usually retaliates with, "That's so mean!" or, "That's so hurtful!"

How would they act around their crush?: She will be very giggly around this person, blushing if they look in her direction, often stammering. She'll playing with her hair, or bite her thumbnail. To summarize, she acts a bit too obvious.

What's their family like?: Her father, Nathaniel, is very overprotective and gruff, but he's polite to others. He's a police officer. Although, he doesn't like to talk a lot, especially if the subject of Bambina's mother comes up. Bambina innocently notes that he likes to drink often.

Her mother, Kay, is free-spirited, just a bit too much so. Many question why she got married if she had such commitment issues. She smoked often when she lived with Bambina, though the young girl hasn't seen her mother in years. Little does she know, her mother ran off to New York to pursue a fashion career, and she's very successful.

Her sister, Lulu, is in college, but manages to come home every so often to see the family. She's very stubborn, grounded, and is majoring in psychology.  
>Her brother, Jonesy, is a senior in high school. He's a popular jock, but he does not bully kids. He is overprotective of both of his sisters. He's a nice guy – unless you aggravate him.<p>

What're their friends like?: She has a variety of friends, but her best friends are Melanie, the definition of a queen bee, Olivia, a back-stabbing snob who practically worships Melanie, and Tracy, who's actually a really sincere, sweet girl. To be honest, Bambi likes Tracy the most.

Religion (If they have one, and how religious are they): A strong Catholic. She attends church every Sunday, and prays every night before bed.

Fear(s) (And reason(s) why): Heights; when Bambi was a young girl, of about six years old, she went to a summer fair with her mother. Her mother allowed her to go up on the Ferris wheel alone. While she was riding, the man who controlled the ride had a sudden seizure, and the ride was instantly stopped. When it stopped, Bambi was up at the highest point, and her cart was swinging back and forth in the unnaturally strong breeze, as if it would topple over any moment. Since then, Bambi has been terrified of heights.

...

Facial features: She has a ski nose, which is dotted with freckles, she has wide, innocent eyes that look as if they belong to a young child. She has full lips, rosy cheeks, a heart-shaped face, and small ears.

Race: 1/2 Portuguese, 1/4 Belgian, 1/4 French, 1/4 Swedish

Hair style/color: She has long, curly brown hair that spirals down to the small of her back. She has side bangs, cut straight above her right eye.

Eye shape/color: She has big, bright cerulean blue eyes. They are shaped similarly to Lindsay's, or Courtney's.

Body shape: She's surprisingly curvy for her age and size. Hourglass.

Height/weight: 4'9, 93 pounds

Normal clothing: A white v-neck with a doodle design (ex. stripes, like lined paper, blocky letters of LOVE, OMG, and LOL, hearts, rainbows, etc.), a frayed denim skirt with the occasional hole that grazes just above her mid-thigh, hot pink and black checkered leggings, and black high-top sneakers. She wears a hot pink head-band that has a large bow on her left temple.

Pajama clothing: A plain white t-shirt, grey cotton short shorts.

Swim clothing: A two piece bikini; the top and bottoms are hot pink and zebra striped, and she wears black board shorts with three hot pink hearts on her left hip, with flip flops with her board short's pattern. She wears a hot pink with black zebra striped bow on a pink headband.

...

Audition tape: *You see a brunette fiddling with the camera, her tongue stuck out in concentration. Her face suddenly beams, and she jumps away from the lens.*

Bambi: Hi, hi! My name is Bambina, but that's super-duper long, and only my great-grandma Kitty calls me that, so I go by Bambi! *She grins.* You should really pick me for the newest season of Total Drama because I'm nice, I'm outgoing, and I can hold my breath for three minutes and thirty seconds! Wanna see? *She plugs her nose, closes her mouth, and bobs her head back and forth. After three minutes and thirty seconds have passed, she gasps for breath, face flushed. She giggles.* Pick me for Total Drama! Bye-bye! *She hugs the camera.*

Challenge ideas? (This will be helpful in the future, so please include it): Can't spoil what I have planned, can I? ;D

Anything else I should know?: N/A

* * *

><p>Full name: Konner Jonathan Grey<p>

Age: 17

Birthdate (You may or may not include year): September 17th

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Manipulative Playboy

...

Personality: Konner is a manipulative flirt. He uses his charm and good looks to win all the girls over, but poses as a cool, good friend to all the guys to earn their trust. He is conniving, always gets his way, and lets nothing stop him to get what he wants. Konner is a playboy, and he has a new girlfriend every weekend. He never regrets breaking their heart when he dumps them, and he'll most likely ruin their reputation when the relationship has run it's course. If he is really close to someone, he is still a cocky, arrogant bastard, but is somewhat of a decent friend. He has never actually been in a serious relationship, doubts the existence of love. Though, who knows what will change on the island. Allies and enemies, beware.

The first thing you need to learn; don't trust Konner.

Personal biography?: Konner had it all as a child. He was an amazing athlete, honor roll, close relationships with his family, an expensive home, the finest thing in life, everything he could ever ask for. But then, everything changed. He had been playing a soccer game, and his team won, fifteen to nothing. His mother and he were driving home, discussing the game, and reminiscing Konner scoring the winning goal. He remembered her saying, "I'm so proud of you, baby. I love you so much."

And then nothing.

They were in an accident. A driver on his cell phone rammed into the car head-on. Konner would've died, but his mother somehow managed to block the airbag from hitting him, having it hit her instead. They were rushed to the E.R, Konner with only scrapes, bruises, and blood loss. His mother, on the other hand, was in far worse condition. Three hours after the collision, his mother died. He blames himself for her death, but tries not to let it show to anyone.

Do they curse?: Yes.

Sexual Orietation: Heterosexual.

Do you want your character to be paired?: Yes.

How would they act when they're on the island?: When he shows up, he presents himself to be a total gentleman; kind, respectful, but just a bit flirty.

How would they act around their friends?: He's his true self; cocky, arrogant, and trash talks anyone he can think of.

How would they act around their enemies?: He's a prick. He does anything he can to make sure they're eliminated or outcasted.

How would they act around their crush?: He doesn't let himself get crushes, but when he falls for someone, he unintentionally begins to single them out, unintentionally stops flirting with other girls, and continuously teases them. But, he denies having feelings for this person.

What's their family like?: His father, Daniel, is a forty-three year old work-a-holic, and in fact, is a C.E.O for a major company back in NYC. He hardly ever pays any attention to Konner, but spends all his free time with his new wife, Konner's step-mom, Julianne. He avoids the topic of Konner's biological mother, and tries his hardest to forget about her, but won't admit that he's still in love with her.

His mother, Michelle, was a stay-at-home-mom. She was very close to Konner, and his little brother, Brady. She was a very sweet woman, an excellent housewife, and a perfect role model. She died three weeks before Konner turned thirteen. Konner misses her dearly, but won't show it.

Julianne is Konner's twenty-nine year old, busty, far-too-perky step-mother, who tries too hard to be a mother to him. He hates Julianne with every fiber in his being, as he believes she replaced his mother. He refers to her as "Barbie" and "Slut-mother dearest", which constantly gets him grounded by his father.

Brady is Konner's nine year old little brother. Konner finds himself to be annoyed by him, but deep down, loves him and feels all-too-attached to him because he reminds him of their late mother.

What're their friends like?: He runs with the jerk-jocks, bullies, and bad-boys. All of the girls he's friends with are either sluts or cheerleaders.

Religion (If they have one, and how religious are they): He believes in a Heaven, a Hell, Jesus, and God, but doesn't know what branch of Christianity he is.

Fear(s) (And reason(s) why): Olive-green mini-vans. It was the type of car a driver on his cell-phone rammed head-on into his mother's white Tahoe. If he sees a mini-van like this, he starts to shake.

...

Facial features: He has a cleft chin, square face, and three freckles under his right ear. He has a straight nose.

Race: 1/2 German, 1/2 Swedish.

Hair style/color: Messy blond hair that reaches the back of his neck.

Eye shape/color: He has relaxed brown eyes.

Body shape: He's very fit, with a six-pack, strong muscles, and lots of upper body strength.

Height/weight: 6'1, 180 pounds.

Normal clothing: He wears a plain maroon t-shirt, with a small pocket on his upper left chest. He wears baggy, faded denim jeans, that show a sliver of his blue plaid boxers. He has black sneakers on his feet.

Pajama clothing: He wears his boxers to sleep.

Swim clothing: He has loose green swimming trunks with black draw strings.

...

Audition tape: *You see a handsome blond boy charming a short, plump nerd.*

Konner: So, how about I take you out on Friday?

Girl: I-I-I'd really enjoy that! *With a geeky smile, she hands him a piece of paper.*

Konner: *Smirks, watches her as she walks away. As soon as she is out of hearing, he tears up the paper, and lets the pieces flutter to the ground.* I'm Konner. As you can see, I'm hot, charming, and did I mention hot? Oh, and I happen to be the most manipulative bastard you can imagine. You think Alejandro was good? You haven't seen anything yet.

Challenge ideas? (This will be helpful in the future, so please include it): Still not telling. (;

Anything else I should know?: N/A


	3. The Final Cast List

**a/n: i want to thank everyone who sent in a character! as of now, applications for Total Drama Again are officially _closed!_**

**here's the final cast list!**

* * *

><p><em>Alice Chen - The Sarcastic Pessimist<em>

_Tyson Robert Apostol - The Cocky Mormon_

_Kyle Jeremy Richards - The Heartthrob_

_Michelle Brianna Davis - The Ghetto Girl_

_Ashley Elaine Cobra - The Athlete_

_Gregory Fletcher - The Cool Archer_

_Torrance Christina "Torry" Wilder - The Sweet Cheerleader_

_Cherrypit Luminescentskin "Red" Waterfall Donnelle - The Jerk With a Kind Heart_

_Sean William Hart - The Strong-Minded, Anti-Hero_

_Toyna Jane "T.J" Peterson - The Thrill-Seeking Country Girl_

_Elvis Waern - The Music Connoisseur_

_Winnie Strom - The Spitfire_

_Isabelle Jane "Izzy" Stilio - Freak/Loser_

_Flynn Nathaniel Forrest - Loser_

_Oliver Parker Noctua - Nerd/Loser_

_Isabella Burremuerto - The Latin Liar_

_Alexandra Taylor Ramirez - The Rude/Tough Girl_

_Joe Smeader - The Nice Guy_

_Bambina Marie "Bambi" Logan - The Bubbly, Naïve Girl_

_Konner Jonathan Grey - The Manipulative Playboy_

* * *

><p><strong>an: apologies to Kerprew, when i had looked over my acceptance list, i thought i missed someone, but didn't double check. again, so sorry!**

**okay, well . . . i think that's a pretty diverse list. xD**

**so far, i know two couples that will happen; torry&kyle, izzy&flynn. a few pairings that i also had in mind were oliver&t.j, red&elvis, konner&alexandra, but everyone gets a choice! (:**

**in the mean time, i have something that i want you all to fill out for me!**

* * *

><p>Who do you see your character befriending?:<p>

Who do you see your character being neutral with?:

Who do you see your character being enemies with?:

If you want them paired, can you please name a few possible crushes?:

Beserk Button(s)? (Things that would send them over the edge):

* * *

><p>Who do you see your character befriending?: I could see Bambi wanting to befriend Gregory, Stacy, Torry, Red, T.J, Elvis, Izzy, Flynn, Oliver, Isabella, and Alexandra. Possibly Michelle and Alice. (Practically the entire cast. xD)<p>

Who do you see your character being neutral with?: I see her being neutral with Konner, Ashley, and Kyle.

Who do you see your character being enemies with?: I see her disliking Kyle and Isabella once they are exposed.

If you want them paired, can you please name a few possible crushes?: Possibly Joe, Sean, or Gregory.

Beserk Button(s)? (Things that would send them over the edge): Being reminded of her mother's abandonment.

* * *

><p>Who do you see your character befriending?: I don't exactly see him having many friends. (xD)<p>

Who do you see your character being neutral with?: I see him being neutral with Bambi, Ashley, Joe, Sean, Stacy, Gregory, Michelle, Isabella, Elvis, Torry, T.J, and Red.

Who do you see your character being enemies with?: I see him being enemies with Kyle, Izzy, Flynn, Oliver, Winnie, and Alice.

If you want them paired, can you please name a few possible crushes?: Actually, I see him falling for Alexandra.

Beserk Button(s)? (Things that would send them over the edge): Someone trash talking his mother.


	4. Day 0: The Introductions

**a/n: hahaha. is everyone excited for the first day of camp? yes? no? ;D**

**well, right now, i have most of the official couples mapped out! & here they are;**

**1.) izzy/flynn**

**2.) oliver/t.j**

**3.) red/elvis**

**4.) konner/alex**

**5.) bambi/joe**

**6.) isabella/Tyson**

**WARNING: some cursing, suggestive themes.**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Abercrombie & Fitch, SURVIVOR, Converse, The Celtics, Nike, Jordan's, Vans, or the TDI franchise.**

* * *

><p>A man in his late twenties stared at the camera, a sadistic, pearly white grin plastered onto his face. He flipped his dark hair out of his eyes, "Hello, faithful Total Drama viewers! As you know, I'm your incredibly handsome host, Chris McLean. Now, this season is going to be different. Why? Because our former contestants chickened out of doing another season. But who cares, they were getting old, anyways," he smirks, "Here's the deal. We've gone out and found twenty new contestants to compete on the show! They'll have to go through all new challenges, all new fine cuisine, and all new drama!"<p>

He was cut off by the sound of a shrieking boat. A look of irritation shadowed over his face, but he quickly put on a smile for the camera, "And here's our first contestant now! Konner Jonathan Grey!"

Off the boat stepped a tanned, cocky looking boy. He was tall, standing above six feet, with relaxed, deep brown eyes. His blond hair was a bit shaggy, but not too the point of where he was in need of a haircut. He wore a plain, loose crimson t-shirt, that had a small pocket on his upper left chest, baggy, faded denim jeans, that were low enough to show a sliver of his blue plaid boxers, and black, worn out sneakers on his feet. One couldn't deny that he was handsome, with his cleft chin, the muscles protruding from his shirt, and the laid back look he sported.

"That's my name, don't wear it out, McLean," Konner said with a not-so-friendly looking grin, "Am I the first one here?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that what I just said, man?"

Konner ignored his sarcasm, "Perfect."

He walked over toward the other end of the dock, setting his rolling luggage down next to him. Chris directed his attention away from him, "Okay . . . oh, here's our next contestant now! Say hello to Tonya Jane Peterson!"

A thin, country-looking girl jumped onto the dock. She was at an average height, with an athletic looking body, but she was pretty, with her freckles dotted all over her face, her dirty blonde hair up in a ponytail high atop of her head. She had a light tan. She wore a sleeveless, plaid flannel shirt with a white wife beater underneath, with blue denim shorts and white sneakers. Her eyes were an almond shape forest green. While she wore no make-up, she had a natural sort of beauty.

"Hey there, y'all! Actually, I go by T.J," she said in a southern accent. Konner grinned at her, giving her a wave. She gave a wave back, but didn't pay him much attention. She didn't care too much for pretty boys. She was more into the nerds. They knew how to treat a girl.

"Looks like there's another contestant! Please welcome Tyson Robert Apostol!"

The next person off the boat was another tall boy. He had blond, long hair that hung free, similarly to a mane. He was tall, nearly six foot, with round, sharp-looking green eyes. His nose was short but pointy, and he had a cleft chin. He wore a dark t-shirt with the SURVIVOR logo, cargo shorts, and running shoes. He did look quite attractive, but something looked a little off about him. His lips turned up into a friendly smile, and he gave a small wave.

"Hey, everyone, it's really great to be here," he politely greeted, slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder. He walked over to the dock, standing in between the campers. He secretly surveyed the both of them. The girl looked as if she may be a slight threat, but nothing he couldn't handle. The boy looked like someone Tyson needed to form some sort of a friendship with, or an alliance. He smirked arrogantly, for he still seemed to be the biggest threat of all.

"T.J, nice to meet you," she greeted with a nod.

"Konner," he greeted, flickering his eyes to Tyson. Tyson forced a tight smile.

"Okay, okay, we all know each other. Now, our next contestants . . . Isabelle Jane Stilio, Flynn Nathaniel Forrest, and Oliver Parker Noctua!"

Three teenagers hopped off of the boat in unison. There was a girl, who was just a bit shorter then the boys. She had long, wavy black hair with green highlights, with brown eyes. She was somewhat curvy, but not extremely so. She wore a black three-quarter-inch sleeve, with a declare of 'I Am Insuperable' across her chest in green and silver letters. She wore dark denim capris, and green Converse to top off her outfit. She gave a small smile, "Hi, I'm Isabelle, but I go by Izzy."

A boy standing rather close to her was a mere inch taller, standing at five foot nine. He was skinny, but looked as if he had some muscle. He had messy red hair, and hazel eyes. His clothing was plain, a black zip-up hoodie, with a plain red t-shirt, black jeans, and matching red Vans. He was staring at Izzy with a smile that seemed a bit too-friendly, "I'm Flynn."

A boy on her other side was the same size, and was well-built and muscular. He wore a blue and white plaid shirt underneath a white wife beater, dark black jeans, and blue Converse on his feet. His blond hair was the style that you'd see on a skater boy, and he had eyes that seemed as if they didn't want to decide between being blue or green. He had a small smirk on his face when he looked at the pair, but quickly turned his gaze toward the other three campers, "Oliver."

All three campers carried their luggage over toward the other contestants. Oliver looked next to him, to see a shorter girl who had to be from the country. He grinned, "Hi."

T.J smiled back, "Hey there. I'm T.J."

Oliver outstretched his hand, "I'm Oliver."

T.J shook his hand and nodded her head.

Izzy nudged Flynn, who looked at the other pair with a grin.

Meanwhile, Chris was mumbling to himself, "Crap! Another Izzy . . . " he cleared his throat as he saw yet another boat approach the dock, "And here's our next camper! Alexandra Taylor Ramirez!"

A girl of average height stepped off of the boat, staring at everyone not-so-fondly. She had an attractive body, with a small waist and nice hips. Not too mention long legs. Her skin was tanned, she looked to be of Mexican decent. She wore a black tank-top with lacy straps, that hugged and clearly defined her curves. She wore short jean shorts that reached the top of her thigh, and black tennis shoes with hot pink shoe laces, with the word "Alex" written on the outsides in cursive hot pink font. A diamond necklace lied on her chest, with small purple gems surrounding a larger purple gem. She had almond shaped, deep onyx eyes. Needless to say, she was very pretty, but did not look to be very friendly.

"Call me Alex," the girl said, gripping onto her luggage and carrying it over to the group. An instant grin made it's way onto Konner's face. A challenge. Boy, did he love a challenge.

And this Alex just happened to have made the mistake of standing next to him.

Konner smiled, "You know, I think that if I'd ever rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."

Alex glared at him. Less then a minute on the island, and she was already getting hit on? Not to mention, with the _cheesiest_ pick-up line in the _history _of pick-up lines, "Oh, really? Because if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put F and U together."

Konner smirked, "Oh, I see . . . you play hard to _get_. Funny thing about that, babe, I play hard to get _rid_ of."

"Don't. Call. Me. Babe."

Chris grinned at the two, almost instantly having a flashback to his first season, "Ah . . . the drama has already started. And here comes the next contestant! Winnie Strom!"

A boy just below average height stepped off of the boat, onto the dock. He was thin and slender, fine-boned, and looked to be a little small. He had black hair that was styled in a messy pixie cut, and almond shaped, blue-grey eyes. He had features that looked oddly effeminate, what with his delicate, pale skin, his pointed chin, but he could still be considered handsome. He wore a green banana that tied around his neck, black jeans, and a white t-shirt with intricate clockwork design in black on the front. He wore green Converse on his feet. He looked around at the unfinished cast of campers, who were staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, my name is Winnie, big deal," he said with an eye roll, slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder. He made his way to stand next to all the campers.

Chris was stifling a few chuckles, but managed to say, "Alright . . . and here's Bambina Marie Logan!"

A small girl jumped off of the boat, stumbling when she reached the dock. She stood up straight, giggling. She was very short, standing at about four foot nine, but surprisingly busty and curvy. She had long, big-barrel curled brown hair that spiraled down to the small of her back. She had side bangs, cut straight above her right eye. She wore a white v-neck that took the look of a notebook paper, with many doodles, phrases, and words scattered around, a frayed denim skirt that had an occasional hole grazed just above her mid-thigh. She wore hot pink and black checkered leggings that reached below her knees, and black high-tops. She wore a hot pink headband that had a large bow on the left temple. She was really pretty, with her freckly face, deep dimples, and wide eyes, but at the same time, seemed really clueless.

"Hi everyone!" her excited wave seemed like a blur, and her talking was just as fast, "I actually go by Bambi instead, because Bambina is super-duper long and only my grandma Kitty calls me that!"

She grabbed at her pink back-pack and carry-on luggage, rolling her way toward them. Alex crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wait, so your name's Bambi?" she asked.

Bambi nodded excitedly.

"Like the deer?" Tyson put on a patient smile, knowing that this girl would be very easy to manipulate.

"Yeah! Isn't it funny?" Bambi questioned with a giggle. The campers shrugged.

"Okay, now that we met deer girl, let's welcome . . . Kyle Jeremy Richards!"

A tall, handsome boy stepped onto the dock. He was nearly six feet tall, with a rather nice looking body. He had short, chocolate brown hair, with side swept bangs. He had a square angular jaw, with a button nose, and almond shaped hazel eyes. He wore a fitting, bright green t-shirt, with tan khaki's, and regular black Converse. The boy looked as if he was a poster boy for some Abercrombie & Fitch company. He gave a cocky, dimpled smirk as he slung a black backpack over his shoulder, and gripped the handle of a duffel bag. He slowly made his way over to the group, flashing a pearly grin.

"Hey there, everyone," he greeted. Konner looked the boy up and down, and Kyle did the same. After a moment, their eyes narrowed and they turned away from each other. _In unison._

It seemed as if Konner wasn't the only one taking a disliking to Kyle, as Tyson had his eyes narrowed at him too.

"Pretty boy," Konner mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, that hurt, right here," Kyle replied, tapping his chest.

"A pretty boy rivalry, eh? Alright, here comes the next contestant! Say hello to . . . Cherrypit . . . Luminscentskin . . . Waterfall Donelle?" Chris interrupted, bursting into a fit of laughter.

A very tall girl stepped down from the boat. She was almost five foot ten, with a slender body, but she was also pretty curvy, with a nice bust, and thin waist. Her hair was beautiful; incredibly long, reaching her _knees_, pitch black, but with bleach blonde highlights. Her eyes were large and almond shaped, forest green in color, but with little flecks of cyan. Her nose was slightly crooked, but nothing too noticeable, and her lips were pouty. She wore very short frayed denim shorts and a two layered tank top. The tank top underneath was a plain white, and the tank top over that was black, with a rose print.

"_Call me Red, and only Red_," the girl seethed. She picked up a backpack and a luggage bag, quickly walking toward the contestants. Alex snickered.

"Cherrypit Luminscentskin Waterfall Donelle? You're kidding me, right?" Alex asked, a hand on her hip. Red glared at her, stalking towards the girl.

"Excuse me? Do you find something funny about my name?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Bambi's eyes widened when Alex opened her mouth, and she quickly stepped in front of Red.

"So, uhhh . . . hi! I'm Bambi!" she interrupted, awkwardly shoving her hand out. Red's glare softened considerably, though she still looked angry. She managed a slight smile.

"Hi," she replied, shaking her hand slowly.

Izzy shook her head, mumbling under her breath to Flynn, "Man, I thought it was going to turn into a cat fight."

Flynn chuckled.

"Drama, drama galore!" Chris grinned, rubbing his hands together, "Any who, here's Gregory Fletcher!"

A boy stepped onto the dock. He was semi-tall, standing at five foot eight. He was slender and skinny, but he had muscular arms. His brown hair was short, but curly, and his eyes were a bright ocean blue. His face was round, his lips slightly big, and he had a skinny, pointed nose. He wore a dark green Polo shirt, black Levi jeans, and black Converse. On his head was a green and black striped fedora, with a red feather sticking out.

"Hey there, everyone." he gave a small wave, grabbing two duffel bags, and approaching the group.

"Alright, now here comes another camper! Torrance Christina Wilder!"

A girl of average height jumped off of the boat. She was five foot seven, slender, but _very_ curvy. _Very._ She had bleach blonde hair with pink streaks, and her eyes were an almond-shaped, sea-green. Her face was heart-shaped, her lips full, and she had a beauty mark at the corner of her lip. She wore a flowy, lacy white crop top that showed off her midriff, and the piercing on her belly button, skinny jeans, and light pink ballet flats. She grinned, showing the deep dimples in her cheeks.

"Hey, everyone. You can call me Torry," she greeted, putting both arms through the straps of her backpack and grabbing at her duffel bag. Kyle eyed the girl, liking what he saw. She was very, very pretty, just his type, and seemed really sweet.

Chris shrugged, "Okay, now that we met the cheerleader, here's our next camper . . . Elvis Waern!"

A tall boy stepped down from the boat. He stood around five foot eleven. He had a toned, and somewhat buff body. He had short, dark brown hair, deep, beautiful dark brown eyes. He facial features were strong, with a distinctly aristocratic air, and gentle eyes. He wore an ebony leather jacket over a simple white t-shirt, light-washed, frayed jeans, and normal running shoes. He smiled in a friendly way.

"Hey guys," Elvis greeted, gripping his roll-on luggage and walking toward the contestants. He looked at who he was standing next to, a girl with _very_ long hair and beautiful eyes. He gave her a small, crooked smile. Red caught herself before she gave a smile, and quickly turned her head.

"And here's another contestant, say hello to Alice Chen!" Chris called out in enthusiasm.

In unison with the name being called, a semi-short, freakishly pale girl stepped down from the boat. She was a little bit below average height, about five foot four, slim, but not very curvy. She looked to be of Asian decent. She had ink black, straight hair that was layered down to her shoulders, with side swept bangs. Her eyes were large, dark brown, but hid behind brown wire-framed glasses. She had slight bags beneath her eyes. She wore a black dress shirt with elbow-length sleeves that hung open over a black-and-white striped tank top, that had a ruffle on the right shoulder. Underneath was a dark red camisole. She had on dark-wash boot-cut jeans, and on her feet, she wore bright red low Converse.

She said nothing as she pulled her carry-on luggage, and walked toward the group, standing at an unnoticeable distance from the rest of the cast.

"O . . . kay, next up, Joe Smeader!" Chris awkwardly introduced.

A tall, tanned boy stepped onto the creaky, fragile dock. He stood at six foot one, and seemed to have a pretty nice body. He had brown hair, that was styled into a buzz cut. His almond shaped eyes were a deep, dark brown, and his mouth was small. He wore white shorts, partially dirty white sneakers, and a plain white t-shirt underneath a Ray Allen Boston Celtic Jersey. He smiled at everyone, picking up two duffel bags.

"Hello," Joe politely waved, strolling over to the contestants. He stood next to a much smaller girl, who was staring up at him with a smile. He gave her a smile in return, watching as she looked away and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Alrighty, and say hey to Ashley Elaine Cobra!"

A tall girl jumped down from the boat, onto the wooden dock. She was five foot eight, and had a curvy, slightly muscular body. Her hair was a very light platinum blonde, pulled up into a ponytail, with side bangs falling across her forehead. Her eyes were a bright, mysterious looking green, she had high cheekbones, a long fox-like nose, a long scar running down from her left temple to her jaw, and a few freckles. She wore allot of eyeliner and mascara, that complimented her luminescent eyes. She wore grey basketball shorts, running shoes, and a Nike t-shirt.

"Hey," she said simply, distantly, gripping a backpack and roll-on luggage, going to stand in the group.

Chris looked over the campers, slowly nodding. The cast was near complete, "And here comes Sean William Hart!"

Onto the dock stepped a tall boy. He was six foot even, with a bit of an athletic body. He had short and spiky jet black hair, and almond shaped sea blue eyes. He wore a lightweight navy blue army jacket over a white athletic shirt, baggy black jeans, and blue and black Jordan sneakers. He gripped a backpack and a duffel bag, walking toward the cast.

"And please welcome Michelle Brianna Davis!" Chris introduced.

A girl of average height stepped off of the boat. She was five foot seven, had an hourglass figure, and had slightly dark skin. She dark brown hair with bangs, that was let down past her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright mix of blue and green, merging on turquoise. She wore a plain pink tank top, a black, short cotton jacket, grey skinny jeans, black flats, and black hoop earrings.

"What's up, y'all?" she asked, grasping at two roll-on luggage bags, and rolling her way towards the lot.

Chris grinned, "And last, but not _least_, meet Isabella Burromuerto!"

A short girl stepped down from the boat, onto the creaking dock. She was five foot even, with thin curves, a large bust, and tanned skin. She had straight black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail atop her head. Her eyes were relaxed, but at the same time, they looked very sharp, and on edge. She wore a strapless maroon dress that hung down to her knees, with matching flats and a silver butterfly necklace. She gave a smile at the cast, a smile that seemed a bit too sweet.

"Burromuerto . . . Burromuerto . . . why does that sound familiar?" Alex asked. Isabella shook her head.

"I am Alejandro's older sister . . . it is a shame what he has done to my family name. I have come back to prove that not all Burromuertos' are like him," she said slowly, her voice sounding sincere.

Chris nodded his head, "Alright, now that we have everyone, I am required to take a logo picture. Go stand at the edge of the dock."

The cast thought nothing of it, as they all took poses at the required location. Only after Chris took the picture, did T.J question, "Wait, didn't the dock collapse after they took a picture?"

"Oh shit," Red muttered.

Before anyone had time to move, the dock collapsed from under them. There were many curses, death threats to Chris, and peeved campers as they swam ashore. Chris stood safe back on land, chuckling at the campers, "Have a nice swim?"

Alex put her fist up and attempted to go hit Chris, but Konner wrapped his arms around her before she had the chance. He chuckled, "Easy there, tiger."

Alex still glared at Chris, until she noticed that Konner still had his arms curled around her waist. She pushed his arms apart, turning around and kicking the boy in his unmentionables.

"Ouch," he gasped, forcing himself to keep from keeling over. Chris continued walking.

"Okay, I'm sure all of you know where everything is, but I have to show it to you anyways," Chris said with a sigh, "Okay, bras, here's the cabins . . . the mess hall . . . and the confessionals."

"And now, what you all have been waiting for . . . " Chris grinned maniacally, "Teams! Alex, Bambi, Red, Konner, Elvis, Joe, Tyson, Isabella, Alice, and Gregory! You are team **Screaming Bears**! Ashley, Izzy, Oliver, Flynn, Michelle, Kyle, Torry, T.J, Winnie, and Sean! You are team **Killer Chipmunks**! Alright, I'm required to give you all the rest of the day to unpack, unwind, and whatever. I'm going to my room . . . Oh, and by the way," he paused, and put emphasis on his next words, "_Don't _go in_ my room._"

The campers shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>: Fuck. My. Life.

**Konner**: Well, this aught' a be fun. Alex is pretty hot, and she's a challenge, which I like. *Wink* Too bad it's all just a game, I hope I don't _devastate_ her by the end of the game. *Mock puppy dog pout*

**Bambi**: *Excited giggles* I'm so happy to be here! I can't wait! Everyone seems so nice and sweet! This is going to be the best summer ever!

**Red**: *Blank stare* You're _shitting_ me, right? **The Screaming Bears**? Oh, because that just sounds so _fucking_ badass. *Eye roll*

**Oliver**: I'm making it my mission to hook Izzy and Flynn up! It's so obvious that they're in love. *Snickers*

**Flynn**: To set the record straight, _I'm not in love with Izzy!_

**Winnie**: *Shrugs*

**Alice**: How fun, I'm in a summer camp with people I don't know! *Sarcastic fist pump*

* * *

><p>As all the campers began to scatter, Tyson caught Isabella by her arm.<p>

"Listen, I know your going to be a strong opponent, and I can promise you, I will be just as strong. But, I can also promise you that things will get ugly fast . . . so, I was wondering if you wanted to be in an alliance with me?" he asked, putting on an innocent smile.

Isabella put on just as fake of a smile, "That'd be nice, Tyson!"

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella<strong>: Well, I've already got one alliance, if I keep up this little act, I think I gain some people's trust . . . *Smirk* this'll be great.

**Tyson**: *Leans back with a cocky smile* Just watch and learn.

* * *

><p>Chris stood on the dock, the sun setting behind him. The sadistic host grinned, "There you have it! Twenty new campers! Rivalries have already started, romances are blooming, and drama comes in tons! Tune in next time for Total. Drama. Again!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>an: so, there's the first chapter! over four-four hundred thousand words. i think i'm gonna dieee. /headdesk.**

**i hope i lived up to everyone's expectations with this chapter! sorry for the lame team names. -_-U & i'm trying my best to give every camper some spotlight!**

**the next chapter will feature them moving into cabins, & the first challenge! (: there will be more drama, more relationship development, & more everything next chapter!**

**thanks everyone! reviews are love! :DD**


	5. apology

**hi everyone. it's me.**

**i'm sorry. i realize how long it's been since i've updated. honestly, i've lost my drive for this story.**

**but, never fear!**

**i do want to keep writing. so, i'm gonna start again.**

**i realize how wishy-washy i've been, but i was very scared of fanfiction, because i had thought it gave my computer viruses. (it was really another website's add-ons)**

**now that i know it doesn't, i'm gonna rewrite it. everyone who had previously signed up is more then welcome to come & sign up again! i'd like to see you guys again. i really loved a lot of these characters, & it kills me to quit.**

**but keep your eyes out for it!**

**thank you.**

_**- s o f t.l u l l a b y**_


End file.
